My Best Gecko Friend
by PopPrincess911
Summary: Rewind 1 Year Ago. Vinnie is an adoption center, where everyone considers him to be a disgusting reptile NO ONE will ever love. But with the help of his motivating friend, Sugar Cookie, his dreams may come true. -Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Violence. -
1. That One Genius

"I don't know. What if no one picks me?"

"Of course someone will, Vinnie. Why do you think somebody won't?"

"The other pets say I'm not very bright, and I know I have two left feet when I dance. Not only that, but look at me! I'm a gecko!" He looked down in disappointment.

"First of all, you're not dumb. Compared to the others, you're a genius. Second, you aren't bad at dancing. You taught me the Tango! And third of all, I'm a gecko too. Even if someone didn't adopt you, I'd still be here with the same chances of getting a home as you! So stopping being modest," Vinnie looked at Cookie.

"Puff out your chest," He puffed his chest out.

"And look as cute as you can!"

"You're right! Thank you for the pep-talk, Cookie!" said Vinnie, and ran over to the end of the furnished box.

"That's my gecko."

"HA! You think that flaky creep is getting adopted today?!" screamed a voice. A dark blonde bull dog (With a brown mussel) went right into Sugar Cookie's face, and snarled.

"What do you want, Reaper?"

"I just came to see how you and the scaled ballerina were doing."

"Did the store owner put your collar on too tight, or are you just hallucinating? Leave Vinnie alone."

"Yeah, right! Don't you ever listen to the freak? If he thinks he'll never get a real home, then leave him be!"

"You're just jealous because you aren't getting adopted."

"I never said anything…"

"Oh good, he's starting the cute act on that rich lady!"

Vinnie crawled closer to the end where the woman was. She looked down at Vinnie as he gave her the cutest gecko face in the world. He rolled around, and made noises, and tried his best.

Reaper began to laugh.

"You consider that cute?! Those are doggy tricks!" he screamed.

"Ugh, repulsive reptile." Said the woman, and walked to the other side of the store.

Vinnie looked at Cookie with disbelief.

"That was only one person! Don't give up, and try again!" she replied.

"Try the little girl scouts, Vinnie!" snickered Reaper.

"Why don't you go chew on a doll or something!?" asked Cookie.

Reaper snarled at Cookie again, and gave her a cold stare. Vinnie approached a group of girl scouts, as Reaper instructed. Unfortunately, they turned him down, too.

"Ew!"

"It's a lizard!"

"My brother said that lizards are like baby dinosaurs, and are filled with slime."

As Vinnie looked down, the girls walked away.

"Look what you did now! You knew those little girls wouldn't want a reptile for a pet, and would've wanted something like… a puppy!" Cookie yelled, and slapped Reaper across the face. He let a fierce bark, and almost bit Sugar Cookie's hand. Sugar Cookie walked over to Vinnie, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Vinnie. You only tried twice. And who were you trying to get adopted by?"

"…Girls."

"Exactly! Now, why don't you try that woman over there?" said Cookie, and pointed. It was a blonde haired woman- about 20 years old. She had blue eyes and was in a black dress, and sparkly red shoes. Sugar Cookie pushed Vinnie over to the woman, and she looked down, right at him. Cookie gave a thumbs up. Vinnie knew he could at least try and get adopted. He made his cute face again, and rolled around once more, and then started dancing! Reaper and Cookie looked up to see the lady's reaction.

"I-It's a dancing gecko… He's per-fect! The students at the gym will love a dancing gecko! It's dance class, of course." The dance teacher walked over to the counter.

"Hi Vanessa. What can I do you for?" asked the owner.

"Yes!" screamed Vinnie, and looked at Cookie. Cookie ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Vinnie, you're getting adopted! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without you, pal."

"Okay. But remember, stop being so humble. Everyone can brag sometimes."

"Alright. Oh, they're coming." Vanessa gently picked up Vinnie, and started to walk away. Vinnie turned to face Cookie.

"I'll never forget you!"

"I'll never forget you either, buddy!" The door closed, and Vinnie was officially adopted. Cookie turned around, seeing Reaper in complete shock.

"Looks like you owe me an apology." She said.

…

Cookie laid in her pet bed, rolling over repeatedly. She just had a hunch that something was wrong with the adoption center. Vinnie had a lucky shot, and got the perfect pet owner, and finally left, but… What about her? She was always supportive, and she was just as cute as him, and she knew how to do the Tango. Why didn't that dance teacher Vanessa adopt her, too? Cookie rolled to face an old drawing of Vinnie she made. She remembered so much from Vinnie. They always shared food, hung out together, and stayed close to each other. Sugar Cookie had a lump in her throat, and she didn't like it. Was she missing Vinnie already? Yes, she was. And Cookie planned to do the most logical thing: She was going to escape the adoption center.


	2. It's Now or Never

It was midnight, and the adoption center was peaceful, and quiet. Sugar Cookie slowly rose her head, and looked around. Everyone was asleep but her.

She grabbed her drawing, and scampered to the window. It was closed. She looked at the sides of the window, to see it was locked, too. Sugar Cookie had to think of a way out. Just then, she heard a snarl right behind her- and someone grabbed her!

"Where do you think you're goin'?" questioned a voice. It was Reaper. Sugar Cookie struggled, wiggling her arms. She squealed, and whined, while Reaper held her tighter in the process.

"Let me go!" she wailed, but Reaper didn't budge.

"I said, where are you goin'?!" He screamed, and began to claw into her sides.

"Leave me alone!" cried Sugar Cookie. She wailed loudly, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Quit crying, you wimp!"

"I said for you to leave me alone!"

"No! Tell me where you were heading!"

Just then, the lights turned on.

"Oh, crap!" Reaper exclaimed. He quickly released Sugar Cookie, and ran to his pet bed.

Sugar Cookie was left there, covered in bruises, and sweat- filled with worry, dismay, and unimaginable pain. The store owner slowly walked over to her. She looked into his hazel eyes- all she saw in him was hate. She couldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to put the critter down tomorrow morning." He said, and carefully picked her up.

Sugar Cookie began to squirm in fear- crying for help. She's never felt that way before. She was afraid- very afraid.

The man clutched onto her, causing her to cry louder- she moaned, and covered the left side of her torso. Sugar Cookie yelped.

"Be quiet." He blankly said.

She felt like she was about to cry. In fact, she was crying. The salty tears trickled down her cheeks, as she said:

"_Why does this have to happen to me?"_

*APOLOGIES FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!*

-CHAPTER THREE: COMING SOON.-


End file.
